Call centers and contact centers are utilized by many companies for the purpose of receiving and transmitting a large volume of requests by telephone or other forms of communication, such as email, online chat, website information exchange, fax, and instant messaging. In addition to servicing incoming requests to the company, the call center or contact center can also be utilized for outgoing communication, such as for telemarketing, contacting clientele, and debt collection.
Call centers and contact centers can implement automatic call distribution to route calls to an appropriate agent when available. If an agent is not available, the automatic call distribution can place incoming and outgoing calls into queue until an appropriate agent is available to receive the call. The queue may be a universal queue that can be accessed by any agent or calls can be placed in a queue that is assigned to a specified group.